Finding out
by Ellie Rose Winchester
Summary: Pre-established Sam/Reader Sam and the Reader find out what has been going on behind their backs I rate M purely for what may come up in later chapters Please forgive any mistakes


_So this one came to me whilst I was in a lecture, I know I should have been working, but this was too good  
I warn for the English references, but i am English (e.g. boot means trunk)  
_ _All rights to those smart people over at Supernatural  
Enjoy  
_ _Li_

Inside the impala, head against the window, Cas had fallen asleep waiting for Dean to come out of the bar, I'm sitting on the back seat reading some fanfiction from the app on my phone with Sam's head resting on my lap, asleep just like Cas. Just as I look up from my phone, I see Dean walking towards the driver's door, loosening his tie as he walks. I signal for him to be quiet as he gets in because of the sleeping boys. By the way the smile on his face spread and beamed, I knew I'd made a mistake, proven by Dean slamming the door waking both boys up  
"Dean, dude, why? You know Cas needs sleep whenever he can since he turned human" I scolded him as Cas and Sam fully awoke, sitting upright in their respective seats. Dean's reaction was immediate, his smile falling, turning to Cas and apologising to the ex-angle who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes like an adorable toddler. As he was saying his sorry, I could see the look in Deans eyes change to something looking like awe as he looked at Cas. This had been happening a lot lately. Just as quickly as it had happened, the look disappeared, and dean turned to drive back to the bunker.

As I get out of the car, Sam was unpacking the boot and Cas had disappeared inside with Dean. I stand leaning against the wall nearest the boot, giving me a chance to appreciate the view in front of me; bent over with one hand on the boot lid and one resting on his hip, Sam was the clearest view of male perfection in my eyes, the way his arms flexed with every move and a slight hint of the muscles under his shirt by the strip of skin he shows with a raised arm.  
"You know, you could help me instead of staring", I can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks to me, he doesn't need to look at me for me to know what he's thinking.  
"Yea, I could, or I could just stay here while you clean up the mess you made" I reply, making reference to the shoddy work he had made of the weapons earlier that day. Before he could reply or throw a rag at me, I leave to go cook dinner; if I didn't do it, they'd never eat here.

As I flit around the kitchen preparing dinner, I text Cas and dean to come to the kitchen, the bunker being so big and them probably in their rooms on the other side from me. Pie in the oven just finishing off for dean, burger, chips and salad for Cas, they're favourite food as the last hunt took a toll on them. I check the text that's just come through from dean  
'Just come out of the shower, will get Cas and be five'. Ok I can deal with waiting a few minutes for them, so I make my way to ask Sam to make the table.  
Twenty minutes later, Sam and I are sitting there, food going cold, waiting to start with the missing boys. I get up bored of waiting and go find them; dean said he'd just got out the shower so ill check his room first. I can hear the noises before I get to the door, unmistakably those of Cas and dean, but it sounded kind of intimate, I should know as Sam and I make those noises a lot. Confused, I open the door to find the one thing I didn't expect: on the bed, both in boxers, were the missing boys, Cas on top between deans legs, evidently grinding down on him, too heavily involved in their activity to notice me, even after several attempts at gaining their attention. As my anger got more and more, I couldn't get them to stop, so I did the one thing I thought might help, I picked my pocket knife out of my sock, and throw it so it stabbed the wall just above their heads. That seemed to work – both whipped their heads round to find the thrower, awarded with me standing in the door way, arms crossed and clearly seething.  
"Dinners ready by the way dickwads." I make sure they hear the poison in my voice before I turn on my heels towards the now cold dinner. On my way, I kept thinking and going through my head why I hadn't noticed it earlier, I mean they couldn't go five seconds without eye fucking each other, Cas had even gone to shotgun material in the Impala now at deans request. I felt so stupid, id even asked dean last week at the shooting range if there was something he wanted to tell me about him and Cas, but he just laughed in my face; dean, my best friend, my brother, the one I had nearly everything in common with, the one that had been in a bitch mode for weeks after me and Sam got together, and here he was, screwing Cas behind my back.  
I enter back in the room where Sam is still sitting there waiting for me, oblivious to what I'd just seen, but by the way he changed positions and facial expressions, he could tell I was pissed and about to start yelling.  
"they're screwing" I can see the confusion on his face as he gets up to walk over to me "they were there, in deans room, together, whilst I was making them dinner like a mug". By the time I'm finished I am screaming my lungs out and Sam had gone to the kitchen to get the only thing that would calm me back down, that boy knows me too well.  
"Well I guess the secrets out then, thanks Y/N" I spin round to find a casual dean and embarrassed Cas coming up behind me. Dean makes his way to the table and starts eating like nothing happened, Cas frozen to the spot, clearly wondering what will happen next. The casualness, uncaring and slightly pissed side that dean is showing, like I'd just spoilt his favourite TV show, was getting me even more riled up, if that were possible. Was he actually acting like it's my fault I found out? I go for my knife again only to remember it's still in his wall; I'll settle for words then.  
"Dean fucking Winchester" my voice taking a tone that can only be described as a mix between poison and a pissed off mother, "don't you dare come in here and act like you've done nothing wrong. I've been cooking for an hour after a bloody long hunt, just so I can make you guys favourite food, AND wait for you to come and eat. It's gone cold, it's gone mushy and I'm severely close to throwing the pie at your stinking smug face. You say you're getting out of the shower when you're really screwing Cas?! Even after you throw a massive strop over me and Sam getting together, you do this AND HIDE IT from us?! For the love of all that is sane, STOP FUCKING EATTING DEAN". By the time I had finished, I could tell I was getting into shrieking territory, something that comes right before I start angry crying, so I turn on my heels and head to my room. At least there I won't be considering throwing the kitchen knife at him.


End file.
